Just the One
by snowwinter486
Summary: Kaku/Lucci one year before Water 7 mission  Kaku loves Lucci, the cold sadistic man, and he was willing to prove it anyway Lucci wanted him to...  ONESHOT! YAOI ALERT! Songfic: Just the Girl by Click-Five


Title: Lucci's Just the Boy

Author(s): Me, snowwinter486

Pairing: Kaku/Lucci

Genre: fluff, singing, cursing, flashbacks

Summary: Kaku thinks that Lucci is the just the one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song Just The Girl, click-five does though! :)

This story came to mind when I was talking to my sister about some stories when I turned this song on and went... "SQUEE!"

Takes place before Water 7 and Ennis Lobby

_-x-_

"_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin',_

_She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion,"_

Now, when they say CP9, you would think heartless assassins that would to anything the government said. They were the emotionless group of individuals made to be war weapons and tools. CP9 are people that will never allow anything that could be taken against them out, getting rid of all of them, nothing effects them. CP9 are the people you don't mess with if you value your life.

CP9 is held off of mostly males, but they still have the beautiful female, Kalifa. The Director that was never in much, and was once in CP5, Spandam. The other males that is important to this story, well, is first and foremost, Lucci, the dangerous leopard, Jyabura, the sly wolf, Fukurou, the ever-polite Blueno the loud owl, Kumadori, the self-blaming pink haired man, and the youngest member with the best swordsmanship in CP9, Kaku.

And CP9 are the number one group of people that you would never, ever expect to be singing. Even though the young Kaku is quite into the mood for fun things, with a grin super-glued to his face, but he knows better than to keep it like that, he knows when to take it off.

People also thought that they knew everything about the male.

They were proven wrong. So horribly wrong as the orange-haired, black cap wearing male went off and started to sing a love song, his eyes never leaving the curly, but neat, raven-haired male, Lucci.

Who looked very amused at the young one, while the other members eyes were putting CP9 to shame. "_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter,_

_Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after," _

The voice wasn't bad, getting every single beat and note, and all the expression was dedicated to the single male on the couch, arms out on top of the side, a relaxed posture that would quickly turn into a killing one.

The other male, grabbing the mic, continued to sing, a smirk on his face now, but oddly enough, in the hot temperature of the room, and then the added temperature he had at the stare he got from his number one, he never unzipped his black -jacket, the one with a high collar that covered up the bottom of his face naturally.

The words wrung dangerously true as when Kaku finished the song, he was greeted by a loud cheer of good luck from Kumadori, a 'That's sexual harassment,' that Kalifa mouthed, Blueno dragging a madly-blushing _frozen_ Jyabura (Kaku finally figure out how to get the wolf-zoan user to shut up. And maybe some good blackmail...), Fukurou looking highly interested and wondering aloud how he should break it down neatly for all of their fans, and they all left the room, leaving the karaoke room for the long-nosed male and the strongest man in CP9._  
'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

"You're singing isn't very bad," it was the first reaction Kaku had received from Lucci, "But, I'm sure that you know what you did..."

"That I confessed to a guy that would kill me with a single finger given the right moment?" nonetheless, the grin on the capped-male never subsided, it just turned meloncholy, "I'm surprised that I'm still alive. I was certain that you would reject me and then kill me for 'embarrassing' you," the male laughed.

"...And yet, you told me. In a very interesting way too," cocking his head to the side, Kaku vaguely wondered if it was a compliment or if it was an insult._  
_"If... Can I have some last words?" Kaku asked and rising an eyebrow ever so slightly, Lucci reluctantly nodded, "I know that you are a cold-hearted bastard," he bluntly said, earning a twitch from the other male, "And I know that you won't hesitate to kill no matter who it is," he sighed, eyes casting downwards, "But it doesn't matter for me."

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"You... You're too much with the way you talk always destroying my hopes and dreams, sometimes, I wonder why I stay like this," a scoff, as soft eyes gazed lovingly at the older male, "But if I know one thing... I love you. I, Kaku, love you, Rob Lucci," he said at last, taking a deep sigh as he bowed his head, "Thank you for putting up with me... I guess... I guess that I'll go ask Spandam if I could resign."

But just as he turned to walk out the door, the next couple of scenes surprised him._  
_"So, without hearing what I have to say, you'll leave?" the cold voice that never lied unless it was work-related, pounded into Kaku, who flinched, but looked up.

There was Rob Lucci, leaning against the wall, and just finishing locking it, walked over to Kaku, making the male continue to step back until he fell onto a couch. Then, he just knew that all 17 years of his life were going to end. _Caught like a rat _he inwardly sighed.

Not knowing what would've happened if he had done so out-loud, and not planning to know.

But, if he was going to die..._  
She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me_

"Do you want to go out with me? Like... Would you be my boyfriend?" he yelled out, making the other male blink and sigh.

"Listen to me, and then, we'll talk about that, okay?" he said slowly, eyes flashing dangerously in case the male was to reject it.

Kaku knew better than that, if he wanted to survive this, he had to play by his rules, gulping, he nodded his head.

"Good. Now then, why would I, Rob Lucci, date or join in an intimidate relationship with you, Kaku?" he asked, like the sadist he was. Kaku knew that all of this was for his enjoyment, so the male held his tongue.

"You aren't good with holding your tongue, am I correct?" another flinch came from Kaku, who squirmed in his seat, "Or with your emotions, it easily slips out," he was walking in front of the male, as Hattori, his yellow pigeon cooed.

"Also, your pride is quite big, and the bigger the pride, the more interesting the reaction when it's crushed," a low chuckle made the other male shudder in response._  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?_

Kaku shivered with every insult, but he loved it, and took each and every one of them deep into his mind. He knew that he was never going to win the man's heart, and at the same time, he wondered, W_hat did I do wrong? _Then, he knew that innerly screaming at himself wasn't going to work and make him feel anymore better.

Then, he cured his selfish thoughts. How could he think like that? Everything in the past 17 years he's been working, all because of his selfish intentions to be with Lucci.

Mentally slamming his head against the wall, he looked back at Lucci with determined eyes.

_'I know that I'll never have your love. So the least that could happen is you kill me. Maybe I'll die in peace...'_ Kaku sighed, but in his mind, as he beat himself up further.

For someone who wants to be in a relationship, he sucked horribly.

And probably in more than one way._  
I'd do anything for her_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
_Why would be only want his own happiness. He didn't matter, all that mattered to him was that Lucci was happy, and that should be the only thing in his mind.

Forever and always, because that's how long the long-nosed male plans to love him.

"Do you understand?" snapping out of trance and his thoughts, Kaku sadly nodded his head, "Now then, do you have anything to say?" rather than a question, the entire thing was more like a demand.

Like how Lucci always talked, never one to take details slowly, everything must come at his choice of time, or else...

"I... I love you," Kaku whispered, "That's all I can say," he sighed aloud, "I know that you're going to kill me. But... before I die..."_  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery  
She's too much for me_

"Do you want to die that badly?" the younger CP9 member cringed at the words, but brought up his head, staring mournfully at the man he knew that he would never had.

Into the endless dark eyes with his depressing one, a disturbingly sad smile on his face, "If it make you happy."

Well then, it was Lucci's turn to be utterly speechless for the fist time in his 22 years of living, he didn't know what to say.

Now, don't get him wrong, he was still the same emotionless man that has inhumane and monstrous strength underneath all his skin and clothes, and the man that never failed a mission, whether it be killing one or a thousand, he did it, and never had a single fault.

He was that amazing.

And yet here comes a man, no, _boy _he knew since the younger one started training for the government, the one that held grades very close to his, but Lucci's was still better.

Almost as though it was done purposely, but the man would never let that go through his head, ever. And he'll never let it go through the capped one either._  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

Kaku knew very well that Lucci could, and probably will, kill him if he got bored, he's that kind of man.

Lucci knew that Kaku knew that, and he couldn't help but admire the younger man's guts to do so, a confessing through a song in front of all other CP9 members, and some government people as well, the ones that were walking by the room, and hearing everything.

Eavesdroppers.

Dragging his mind back at the topic at hand, he sighed. _  
And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone_

He didn't remember the last time someone said those three words at him with all that meaning behind it.

Maybe it's because they never did.

The thought strangled something at him, "Can you prove that?" he asked, "Can you, Kaku, prove to me that you love me?" personally, he didn't know how one would prove this.

It's something even the great CP9 member found extremely difficult.

The long-nosed male looked at him in question, and before anything, looked back down, as though in deep thought. Lucci silently wondered what would happen.

Kissing was out of the question, followed by all of the other intimidate and 'in bed' options, after all, they were trained assassins, their jobs usually required fake acting, and most of the times, the leopard would end up with many one-night stands with various people. It all depends on that person and the mission.

But this wasn't a mission.

There was no clear objective.

But, like the proud leopard he is, he won't give up and he won't admit defeat until later._  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head_

The words rung proud and clear within Kaku's head, '_Can you, Kaku prove to me that you love me?' _it was a challenge that Kaku wasn't going to lose.

After all those moments where he would beat down a blush when the man would stare at him, when the man would talk, and when the man would just be there. It didn't matter whether or not the older man was talking about him or to him, as long as the man would recognize him.

That was why he strives to become number two, so that he would always be right behind Lucci, who was number one. And at the same time, he didn't want to bring him down because of how weak he was.

So he came to the only conclusion, _I must be the best until Lucci can take it. _It was something he determined into his mind, that he would become someone that can take on Lucci in a fair-fight, and last longer than anyone else.

He wanted to be on par with Lucci, just so that he wouldn't drag him down.

And if he wanted Lucci, then, he came face-to-face with another challenge.

"I... I have to prove it to you..." it was a low whisper as he thought hard, "I'll do whatever you want for as long as you want. You name it, I'll do it. Everything except two things: I won't do things I know that you don't want me to do. And I will never pure-bloodily hate you."_  
She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined_

Kaku knew that he was going to regret this. That his pride and dignity will be stripped of him, and he would kill his image, and probably the rest of CP9's as well, but he didn't care.

If it was for Lucci..._  
_"Alright then, I take you to your word," Lucci smirked, but slowly let it subside.

This was going to be interesting.

That's how the following day, Kaku reported to duty in the same way he had, walking in with a grin on his face, "Good Morning!" to everyone he met. Being polite, because that's what Kaku does.

But the only difference was that...

Well, you see, our favorite orange-head male was getting more stares that he normally does.

Maybe it was because he wasn't wearing a cap, but letting his short orange hair go free in the wind and be shown to the world (lots of people squealed).

Maybe it was because he wasn't wearing anything for his shirt and jacket except for a ridiculously hot-pink tank top, a tight fitting as all his abs was well shown (lots of people had a nose-bleed or barfed).

Maybe, just maybe, it was because he was wearing a short, black, wavy skirt that showed almost all of his thighs, and wearing regular black shoes with white socks (lots of people just died).

Walking around with his slightly tanned body as though it was completely normal, many, many reasoning and rumors ranging from, "A dare, CP9 agents never go back on their words," to, "He's gay," that one made many fangirls angry, "He hit his head really, really hard," and of course, "This is all a bad dream... I'll wake up and everything will be normal... I'll just never look at Kaku-san the same way ever. EVER, again..." followed by a shudder._  
Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else_

Training was a pain in the ass with Jyabura blushing and looking up his skirt every chance he got, Kalifa was completely baffled, and Blueno took one look and just sighed. What a boring guy.

Fukurou attacking him with questions, getting information out of the male, Spandam took one look and never looked away, he didn't even react when he spilled all his coffee onto his lap for about 21 times, and Kumadori just screamed, "It's okay Kaku! I have those moments too!" That was the worse thing Kaku ever heard, and he didn't like the mental picture that came with it.

And Lucci, the stoic sadist, took one look at the male, blinked and turned away, getting back to work.

And Kaku sighed, he wasn't even near 'like' now, it's probably just strangers...

"NO!" Kaku screamed at last, scaring everyone, including a surprised look from Lucci, "I can't think like that!" unknown to the skirt-wearing male, he was speaking aloud, "I'll never win his heart like that! Think positive! Positive damnit!" after a sigh, a confident grin came upon his face as he turned to Lucci, "Don't think I'm done yet!"_  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

The second day, Kaku, much to almost everyone's relief, was back to normal, but instead, he was acting like a stupid, dim-wittted, _princess!_

"OMG!" he yelled out, looking at his nail, "I think I broke a nail," he groaned as he brought out a nail filer from his pocket, and quickly fixed his nails, "I think it looks, fab-ulous!" he giggled.

Jyabura chocked on his drink (Kaku was thinking, 'I found something else to freak that bastard out...'), Kalifa's eyes twitched before she sighed muttering under her breath, "Sexual harassment," Blueno looked disturbed at the high-pitched laugh he could have sworn came from Kaku, he shuddered.

Spandam spat out all the hot coffee and it landed on his lap with the coffee in the mug because he dropped it, cursing his luck and his life, he also flinched at the piecing giggles that came out of Kaku.

"Oh, Spandam," fluttering his eyes at the male, as Kumadori fell to the ground, dead, "You guys as so... funny!" the giggle-wannabe was nails on the chalkboard, "Riight?" a pout came upon the face as he giggled once more, "NO... you don't hmm?" humming to himself he turned to Lucci, who was enjoying this one too many times, and winked.

"Hush, hush about this, hmm, Luccy-chyan~" in the lovely-dovey voice, many wondered where Kaku was.

After all, no one could call Lucci that and get away with it. NO ONE.

"This... Could it be? The apocalypse chapapa?" _  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_Day after day, almost months after the karaoke incident, Kaku would change in a way that everyone got nightmares out of, except maybe Lucci.

But alas, the leopard called him to his office.

"Hai, Lucci-san?" today, it was an overly-polite Kaku.

"Drop it,"Lucci said, "I want to talk with you, Kaku," he said and the capped male nodded his head, confirming to the male that he was going to answer like he would normally would, "Why do you keep going?" he asked, he just had to know, "Don't you care about your dignity or pride?"

"If dignity and pride made it so that you would hate me or treat me like a stranger," a sad smile on Kaku's face as he continued, "Then I don't need it."

"_..._Why do you love me?" the question was hide the emotion well.

"Why can't I?"_  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for_

"Like you said before, I never treat you well," Lucci tried to reason, "I haven't met a person that would enjoy all that," he attempted at last, and then smirked, "Although it was very interesting," he said, nodding his head.

"It's because you wanted to," Kaku grinned, "I want Lucci to be happy, even at the cost of the entire world, I would kill everyone and anyone that you want me to. If it's you," a hesitant pause, "I love you.

I love you, Lucci, and that's all that needs to be said."_  
She's just the girl  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl  
I'm lookin' for_

Kaku was ready to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, pushing back so forcefully against the wall that the long-nosed man already felt a bruise coming on, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Let's see you try talking when you're being kissed. Especially when you're being kissed by the love of your life, and with the sly tongue prying it's way in, Kaku grinned.

He won.

And Lucci knew that, but it was okay.

After all, they were just finding what they were looking for. It was just that one was conscious about the whole thing and the other one wasn't._  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for _

-OMAKE-

"So, Kaku, don't ever. EVER, be like that, okay?" Lucci said, while the two were in bed after some... interesting activities.

"Hmm... Happy..." he muttered.

"That's sexual harassment."

The two flinched.


End file.
